


Black Market Beauty

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel (616), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I have some lipstick that I think is just your color..."</p><p>"And all I need to do is sign away my firstborn and my soul?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Market Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for tumblr ages and ages ago.

Getting away long enough to make the exchange was the hardest part. Technically, none of them were supposed to have access to any of the stuff, but there were always workaround. People with important families, people who knew the right guard to bat their pretty eyelashes at, people who were just plain sneaky. They all had ways of getting contraband in.

Terry didn't know the name of his source, or what it is she could do that had her stuck in Camp Hammond with the rest of the freak parade. Honestly, he didn't want to know. And if she knew his name, she'd never mentioned it. It was better that way; if either of them was caught, they couldn't be made to rat the other out. "Didn't think you were coming." She was tucked into a little nook behind the mess hall, watching Terry through slitted eyes. She never wore any make up. What better way to keep from being suspected of running a black market of the stuff than to never use it yourself, after all?

Terry slid in to the mostly hidden nook next to her, palming a wad of cash. "Did you get it?"

"Oh, sweetie, did I ever." A tube of hair gel appeared in her hand like a card from sleeve. "You know, I have some lipstick that I think is just your color..."

"And all I need to do is sign away my firstborn and my soul?" Terry asked sourly. The money he knew he was going to hand over could have paid for so much more on the outside, but Terry didn't have town privileges yet, so he had to suck it up and deal. "Where's the rest?"

"Right here, honey. You really think I'm gonna stiff my best customer?" A MAC eyeliner pencil and a bottle of Black Diamonds nailpolish joined the hair gel. Money and contraband were exchanged quickly, and the girl casusually slipped off with the cash, leaving Terry to hide his hard won cosmetics somewhere where they wouldn't be confiscated while he wondered when his life had turned into some kind of lame prison movie.


End file.
